Raízes Negras
by Maria GM
Summary: C3 ATT! Um novo Riddle cerca a cidade. A vida bruxa como um todo não poderia estar melhor, mas um mistério volta a assustar os bruxos. Ginevra Weasley está envolvida até o pescoço e nem sabe, e Draco Malfoy sabe demais e se envolve sem querer. Quem dará o próximo passo agora? Quem será o próximo? Leiam! Mandem-me reviews sobre :
1. Entenda Sobre

**RAÍZES NEGRAS.**

_Há os que medem beleza. Há os que medem benefício. Há os que medem os dois e os que não medem nenhum. Para todos os medidores, as flores de raízes negras usam de repelir e proteger até a última pétala se desfazer._

**Esta fanfic é pós Hogwarts e poucos personagens são meus.**

**xXx**

**ASTHURI RIDDLE**.

Sol... Não se parecia nem um pouquinho com as pinturas de seu falecido pai. Era infinitamente mais belo, claro e irritante.

Asthuri tinha os olhos quase iguais aos de um felino. Não só fisicamente. Eram displicentes e aparentemente ferozes. De forma resumida, carregavam uma mensagem potencialmente assustadora: _Perigo!_

O moreno não era de fato sociável. Asthuri era alto e magro. O rosto era tão pálido quanto o de Lúcio Malfoy, conhecido pela impecável brancura da pele. Os olhos eram verdes e as roupas sempre escuras. Tudo nele possuía um leve apelo para a arrogância. Os movimentos principalmente, e quem o conhecia sabia que ele era mesmo cheio de si. Tão egocêntrico e tão novo, Asthuri _Riddle_, no auge dos dezenove anos, coroou-se com a morte do pai e resolveu conhecer o mundo. – Tão _sangue sujo_ quanto seu progenitor.

Sua busca tinha limites. Ele queria encontrar a outra dona do Medalhão Grass, que pertencia à jovem Dafne Greengrass até esta se perder para sempre na floresta do velho comensal da morte Teodore Nott. Provavelmente ele não teve dó de mata-la. O fato é que antes de morrer o medalhão já havia sido confiado a outra mulher, e Asthuri a acharia nem que tivesse de bater nas portas de Merlin.

O moreno ainda tinha problemas com o sobrenome. Depois de dezenove anos escondido debaixo da proteção da mãe trouxa, decidiu que era hora de fazer uma visita à terra de seu pai. O objetivo era enriquecer seus estudos sobre magia. Acreditava que as coisas que o pai lhe fizera presenciar já estavam obsoletas no mundo da bruxaria. O medalhão lhe ajudaria cem por cento.

Um estava muito bem guardado em seu pescoço, debaixo das roupas escuras e sociais que gostava de usar. O outro ele estava procurando exatamente no lugar que deveria procurar.  
Por fora era um garoto arrogante, e por dentro, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, também o era. Tinha uma sede de magia parecida com a de Tom Riddle, seu pai que vira apenas aos nove anos, mas não era tão ambicioso nem cruel.

Um fato curioso sobre o pequeno Riddle era que sorria sozinho com frequência. Tinha um jeito um pouco duvidoso. Uns ousavam dizer que suas expressões eram dignas de um insano. O sorriso era repleto de desleixo e charme. Uma mistura heterogênea.

**OS MEDALHÕES GÊMEOS GRASS.**

Nada mais do que ferramentas poderosas. Duas pedras idênticas que aparentemente servem para a conexão entre os dois usuários. Uma conexão de sentimentos.

Quem desconhece o verdadeiro poder do colar não o usa com a intenção de ativar esta função poderosa. Por trás da pedra de esmeralda existem flocos de ouro, que juntos formam uma cruz. (Os flocos dos dois colares juntos.) Esta cruz é uma simples bússola, e esta bússola é uma fonte de poder. Ela leva um bruxo ao topo, independente de que topo seja este. Ela simplesmente faz de um usuário da magia o maestro da própria.

**OS USUÁRIOS.**

_Asthuri Riddle e Ginevra Weasley_.

Asthuri roubou o medalhão do próprio pai em uma das noites em que ele se materializou na sala e levou sua mãe para uma transa rápida. Nunca soube porque o pai não deu falta da peça, mas tinha uma leve desconfiança de que a obsessão por poder de Tom nunca o tivera feito perceber que o que parecia inútil era a forma mais fácil de se chegar ao ponto.

O outro colar estava nas mãos de Ginevra Weasley. Esta morava na Nova Godric's Hollow com Luna Lovegood. O colar chegou em suas mãos através da própria loira, e a ruiva não sabia dizer de onde Luna havia tirado aquele bonito acessório. Só sabia que gostava muito dele para não usá-lo. E que, segundo a Lovegood, era um presente para dar sorte.

**NOVA GODRIC'S HOLLOW.**

Apenas os mais ricos moravam na vila. A Nova Godric's Hollow ainda estava em reforma, mas não era mais a mesma. Tudo estava tão claro e bonito como antes. As casas abandonadas foram demolidas, e novas e bem cuidadas foram erguidas em seus lugares.

Alguns dos famosos nomes que residem na vila são:

Draco Malfoy, Antônio Dolohov, Blaise Zabini, Rita Skeeter, Doutor Dino Thomas, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger.

**RIXAS.**

A maioria delas estão enervadas e esquecidas num passado pouco distante. Obviamente entre ex-comensais da morte o ressentimento continua presente, mas considerando que para surpreender um inimigo você deve esperar e que as pessoas amadurecem... Rixas estão aparentemente enterradas. Por enquanto, é claro.

**GREENGRASS.**

Astoria é a única sobrevivente, e é importante deixar claro que um deles está vivo.

**MALFOYS.**

Draco é o único sobrevivente. Seus pais morreram durante um período de terror após a morte de Voldemort. Foram caçados.

**ZABINIS.**

Blaise é o único sobrevivente. Sua mãe foi vítima de uma doença de trouxas. Aids.

**WEASLEYS**.

Todos vivos e fortes. Alguns moram no mundo trouxa e outros na Romênia. Ginny é a única a residir na Nova Godric's Hollow.

**POTTERS.**

Harry trabalhava em com Luna Lovegood, mas estava sendo escalado para um novo time de quadribol. Suspeitas de um romance com Pansy Parkinson faziam Rita Skeeter continuar a vender o famoso tablóide. (E quadribol. Sim, quadribol!)

**XxX**

_Observação da Autora_:

Postei isso para ver se tenho algum retorno. Se tiver, de duas reviews que sejam, postarei já o primeiro capítulo.

Até mais. Mandem-me reviews! ):


	2. The Bad Rock

**RAÍZES NEGRAS.**

_Há os que medem beleza. Há os que medem benefício. Há os que medem os dois e os que não medem nenhum. Para todos os medidores, as flores de raízes negras usam de repelir e proteger até a última pétala se desfazer._

**Esta fanfic é pós Hogwarts e poucos personagens são meus.**

**xXx**

**Capítulo 01 – The Bad Rock.**

Mais uma vez seu nome lhe causou constrangimento. Asthuri Riddle não ligava realmente para isso, mas ficava levemente aborrecido em ter que explicar que era Asthuri, e não Tom. No final das contas nunca explicava, afinal, os documentos deixavam claro quem era ele.

Procurava uma forma de chegar à Nova Godric's Hollow, e perguntou a transeuntes pontos de referência. O único efetivo fora uma recomendação de um mendigo com poucos dentes. Ainda se lembrava da voz saindo num sopro:

"Há uma bifurcação. Se seguir reto encontrará um bar. A partir do bar você já está dentro da Nova Godric's Hollow. Moedas?"

Achou no mínimo estranho. Para quem vestia tantos trapos, o homem sabia bem como falar com as pessoas.

O fato era que estava diante desta bifurcação, e já conseguia distinguir um dos sons: Música. Pensando que o bar era o responsável pelo som alto, continuou a andar. Sentia-se certo. Talvez nem precisasse ter pedido ajuda. O colar em seu pescoço parecia ansioso, quase tremelicava.

Passado o pequeno túnel, _The Bad Rock_ foi a primeira coisa que viu. Letras encantadas com neon, claro. E muita gente. O bar era enorme.

Desprendeu-se do pensamento e sentiu que deveria entrar. Não se arrependeu.

Encontrou alguém que podia lhe ajudar, e deixar-se levar pelas sensações que estava tendo era quase como se pudesse confiar em seus instintos. A diferença é que os instintos não eram próprios, mas sim do medalhão escondido embaixo de suas roupas.

- Asthuri! – Blaise o viu. O Riddle foi na direção do moreno imediatamente.

- Bom te ver, cara. – A voz era sossegada. Irritante. Asthuri falava muito devagar. – Já faz um tempo, não?

Pensando em agir com educação, descolou os olhos do Zabini para cumprimentar o restante da mesa.

- Pansy, olá. E você é...?

- Luna.

O colar em seu pescoço pulsou. Parecia inquieto.

- Luna Lovegood.

Pulsou uma segunda vez, como se quisesse dar-lhe um alerta. Internamente o Riddle estava aquecido. Luna Lovegood parecia ter ligação com o colar. Talvez quem sabe, Lovegood poderia ser até a verdadeira proprietária do outro _acessório_. Sorriu.

- É um prazer. – Silvou, beijando os nós de seus dedos exageradamente. Blaise pigarreou um pouco incomodado.

- O que faz por aqui, Asth?

- Pra falar a verdade, estava pensando em comprar uma propriedade.

O sorriso de Blaise pareceu vacilar, no entanto, o moreno foi extremamente agradável quando prosseguiu:

- Tem lugares melhores, mas dentro de algum tempo aqui será uma zona de elite, se já não é.

Luna e Pansy continuaram a conversar. Não ligaram realmente para o assunto dos dois, uma vez que estavam entretidas criticando a nova coleção de _Jaline Owell_.

Depois de alguns minutos de bate papo desinteressante, Asthuri olhou ao redor em busca de alguém. Blaise já podia imaginar quem.

- E Draco? Pensei que vocês ficariam grudados para sempre.

O Zabini franziu o cenho, guardando a vontade de ser rude.

- Ainda somos muito amigos. – Deu um gole em seu uísque de fogo, sorrindo logo depois. Os dentes de Blaise eram perfeitos. – Draco está vindo. Anda muito ocupado com o trabalho.

- Entendo. Será que posso me sentar com vocês? – Asthuri lançou um sorriso diferente do que Blaise conhecia. O moreno então, mostrando que estava com uma pequenina pulga remexendo em sua orelha, passou a língua nos lábios antes de gesticular positivamente com a cabeça.

- É claro que pode. Vamos esperá-lo juntos.

E então os minutos converteram-se em horas de espera. Asthuri estava remexendo as pernas embaixo da mesa, de tão impaciente. Bebia um coquetel de uma fruta tropical e exótica quando _algo_ em seu pescoço pulsou repetidamente. Chegou a machucá-lo no peito.

- Ginny! Que bom que você veio. – O Riddle estava alheio à voz repentinamente animada de Luna Lovegood. O medalhão estava querendo prendê-lo àquela mulher ruiva, exatamente como um imã faria.

Numa fração de segundos, o artefato relaxou. Simplesmente parou de enviar correntes, para depois apenas eletrocutar cada célula de seu corpo.

- Draco, estávamos te esperando faz tempo. Tem algum motivo para você e a Weasley chegarem juntos?

Pansy estava ligeiramente mais engraçada depois que começou a treinar quadribol. Até Rita Skeeter estava curiosa diante do bom humor da Parkinson.

- Nenhum. – O loiro resmungou muito sério. Apesar de ele e a ruiva Ginevra Weasley estarem sempre no mesmo ambiente, não costumavam conversar diretamente. Eram sempre o alvo das gracinhas dos amigos. – Asthuri? O que faz aqui?

Asthuri estava paralisado. Os olhos estavam colados em Ginny, mas não pareciam filmá-la. Estavam deslocados, quase envoltos em outro mundo. Outra memória longínqua.

Com um leve tapa de Blaise nas costas, tudo voltou a funcionar. Era como se estivesse _desligado_.

Olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer o lugar, até encontrar Blaise e Draco lado a lado. A lembrança veio com um impacto maior do que ele esperava, e então estava em pé, dando as mãos para o colega Malfoy.

- Estou aqui para comprar uma casa. – Respondeu automaticamente, sendo observado de esguelha pelo Zabini. – E você, como está?

Draco o olhou um pouco torto. Ele percebeu, mas ignorou.

- Muito bem.

O loiro então se sentou perto de Luna. Foi só estalar os dedos que uma garçonete apareceu. Com um sorriso um pouco curto, atendeu a ele e a todos mais uma vez.

Já era tarde quando o assunto começou a ficar um pouco interessante.

- Então quer dizer que você voltou da Romênia fazem três dias? Lá estava bom? O tempo, eu digo. – Asthuri tentava falar com Ginevra de todas as formas. O colar sequer pulsava perto de Luna mais. Agora ele vibrava, e algo dizia ao Riddle que era por causa da Weasley.

- Sim. O tempo estava bom. – Ginny foi seca. Algo naquele homem não a agradava, e ela nem desconfiava do sobrenome que o tal carregava.

Blaise agradeceu mentalmente pela reação negativa da amiga. De repente não se sentia mais tão a vontade. Era como se, em segredo, estivesse sufocando.

- Blaise, você está bem? – Luna olhou-o com ternura. – Você está tão quieto... E meio sem cor. Vamos lá fora?

- Vamos.

Draco estava mais do que controlado. A situação o colocava num patamar de provação que ele não descansaria enquanto não ultrapassasse. Respirou bem fundo quando fitou todas as reações de Asthuri e de Ginevra.

Pansy apenas bebia ao seu lado.

- Asthuri, há algo em especial que o traz aqui?

O Riddle desviou lentamente o olhar de Ginny para o Malfoy. Um brilho estranho perolou no verde de suas orbes e o silêncio reinou por poucos segundos.

- Não exatamente. – Cuidadoso com as palavras, sentenciou: - Na verdade, nada que não seja uma boa casa para mim.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Draco. O menino de fios loiros parecia guardar uma boa piada para aquela resposta, e Asthuri não se sentiu mais tão cheio de si quando viu a expressão relaxada do antigo amigo. Draco sabia de alguma coisa.

**XxX**

- Acho que estou trabalhando muito. – Confidenciou à Luna, escondendo o real motivo de tanta estranheza. Ele mesmo não entendia a agitação que sentia. – Tenho ficado muito tempo em lugares fechados.

- Não sei como é. Vivo viajando. – A loira sorriu, admirando o tom de voz perdido do Zabini. A simplicidade do garoto a deixava muito a vontade. Juntou os braços em sinal de frio quando cruzou a porta de entrada do bar. – Vamos sentar naquela mesinha?

- Vamos. Acho que preciso conversar _reservadamente_ com alguém que me compreenda. – Sorriu, vendo-a brilhar nos olhos. Sempre graciosa. – Não tenho uma blusa para te emprestar, mas pode sentar do meu lado.

Luna e Blaise sempre trocavam frases carinhosas. Eram o tipo de casal perfeito que ainda não se encontrou na própria obviedade das situações que enfrentavam. Sentaram-se lado a lado.

- Quem é...?

- Ele? Asthuri? Ninguém importante. – A postura do moreno pareceu ligeiramente mais rígida. Chamou um garçom com os braços enquanto tentava suavizar a grosseria. – Quer dizer... Prefiro que você não se meta com ele.

- Por que, Blaise?

- Não sei, Lu. Só sei que não fico contente em imaginá-la com ele. – Pausou o assunto propositalmente. – Uma porção de ovos de cobra, por favor.

**xXx**

Finalmente sob o efeito do álcool, Asthuri começou a investir em Ginevra de forma exposta. Draco, completamente sóbrio, tinha uma ideia fixa na cabeça, e ela quase parecia com um aviso. O Riddle não estava ali por nada. Uma casa em Godric's Hollow, sendo Asthuri um Riddle, não significava muita coisa. E também... Precisava proteger suas posses. Se por um acaso perdesse bens preciosos para o sangue-sujo que o herdeiro de Tom era, Merlin não seria capaz de pará-los. Nem ele mesmo, sendo um Malfoy vingativo, nem o novo possuidor de suas relíquias.

A verdade ao redor de sua vida é que não queria se embrenhar em seu lado negro mais uma vez. Isso custaria sacrificar muitas das coisas que conseguiu sendo apenas Draco, e estas coisas virariam meios para o mal crescer em sua mente. Tinha a consciência de que cada artefato escondido em seus domínios tinham a capacidade de tomar-lhe cada pensamento bom, e estes pensamentos... Valem por qualquer dinheiro que já ganhou sendo um bruxo negro.

Diante de tantos motivos para descobrir o que Asthuri queria, tirar a Weasley da reta seria um dos últimos.

Não queria ser o novo Harry Potter. Queria apenas ser Draco Malfoy, com todos os altos e baixos que foi fadado a combater.

- E você mora aqui mesmo? Estou curioso para conhecê-la melhor.

Ginny se mexeu. Estava muito incomodada, e cada vez mais a cadeira do moreno parecia se aproximar da sua. Pansy já não estava mais lá fazia um tempo, mas ninguém notou sua falta. Draco porém, pensava em apelar. Muito provavelmente Ginevra se sentiria repelida pelo que ele ia falar.

- Eu? Sim, eu moro, mas...

- Asthuri _Riddle_... Sempre muito conquistador. – Draco sorriu de lado, provando da expressão da moça ruiva, que mudou na hora em que mencionou o nome idêntico ao do falecido bruxo Voldemort. – Eu ainda não... Onde vai, Weasley?

Gostava de seu cinismo.

E também gostou da atitude dela. Quanto mais cedo ela repelisse o cara, mais limpo o caminho ficava para ele pesquisar o verdadeiro motivo de Asthuri na cidade.

- Eu... – Mais uma vez ela gaguejou. – Eu vou embora. Estou muito cansada, sabe?

- Vou com você! – Asthuri levantou num pulo desengonçado. Apreensivo, Draco levantou-se também. Em duas passadas já estava ao lado da Weasley e a segurava pelo braço. Observou o sorriso distraído do outro, levemente carregado pela bebida.

- Minha namorada vai para a minha casa hoje, Asthuri. Não quer ir para lá? – Com um olhar de esguelha e um pequeno aperto mais forte na pele da ruiva, o loiro continuou: - Conversaremos lá. Mais aconchegante, entende?

Embora o sorriso tenha se dissipado, Asthuri aceitou no mesmo momento. Os olhos verdes escuros estavam analisando as mãos quase dadas do casal com um quê de desconfiança, mas ainda assim pareciam guardar uma surpresa. Esse fator mistério instigava o Malfoy, que cada vez mais entortava os lábios em sinal de desagrado.

Ginny por sua vez, continuou empedrada. Algo na voz de Draco denunciava que ele a estava intimando a prosseguir com aquela... Cena.

- Mas Mal... Draco! – Corrigiu-se. – Preciso ir para a _minha _casa.

- Não quero que fique longe de mim esta noite. – Nenhuma palavra era dita com um tom diferente. Sempre o singular som arrastado e sério. Desceu as mãos pelo braço da ruiva até encaixar a mão dele e a dela. Vendo que a moça estava enfrentando um dilema interno, inclinou-se na direção de seu rosto e sussurrou, disfarçando com um beijo em sua bochecha. - Vamos, Weasley!

E o pedido tão estranho e aparentemente necessitado de Malfoy foi aceito. O cheiro dele definitivamente ajudava. Perfume gostoso. Ginny encarou-o nos olhos até notar que havia algo esquisito. Como pode perceber apenas agora quando o loiro precisou de uma ceninha para arrastar um Riddle para sua casa? Será que os dois...?

Não queria entrar num ninho de cobras. Mas... Ela se lembrava! Blaise lhe garantiu que Draco sequer tocava no assunto "_Magia Negra_". Lhe garantiu também que ele não era mais o mesmo. Será que...?

- Você mora perto daqui? – O moreno de olhos verdes perguntou, sorrindo discretamente.

Draco negou com a cabeça, sentenciando logo depois:

- Vamos andando. Fica atrás do bar. – Virou-se para Ginevra. – Ginny, será que você pode chamar o Blaise e a Luna e avisá-los que estamos indo? Pansy provavelmente está curtindo algum mochileiro.

O olhar dele estava inquebrável. Completamente ameaçador. O calafrio estranho que a dominou quando ele a olhou e soltou a sua mão foi o elemento determinante para ela assentir assustada, saindo do ambiente primeiro que os dois homens. Não ouviu o que Asthuri disse antes de todos andarem até os _domínios_ de Draco Malfoy.

- Gostosa. Se deu bem, hein?

- É.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Obrigada a quem leu. Eu realmente gosto de receber criticas e opiniões para me empenhar mais.

_Srta. Mandy Malfo__y:_ Agradeço por isso. (= Espero que você curta este começo. :/

_Miakah__: _Então espero que esse começo te satisfaça. Até a próxima!


	3. Amigos e negócios

**RAÍZES NEGRAS.**

_Há os que medem beleza. Há os que medem benefício. Há os que medem os dois e os que não medem nenhum. Para todos os medidores, as flores de raízes negras usam de repelir e proteger até a última pétala se desfazer._

**Esta fanfic é pós Hogwarts e poucos personagens são meus.**

**xXx**

**Capítulo 02 – Negócios à parte.**

Durante o caminho até a mansão Malfoy, que era curto, apenas Blaise e Luna conversaram. Ginevra andou lado a lado com Draco, e Asthuri seguiu um pouco atrás.

Passou-se uma hora desde que estavam aconchegados em frente a enorme lareira. Asthuri fazia diversas perguntas, e Blaise se questionava se aquele não era um interrogatório muito descarado. O Zabini fazia questão de deixar Luna e Ginny alheias a conversa dos outros dois homens. Draco estava esquisito demais para alguém que deveria estar confortável, e isso, de certa forma, soava como um alarme.

- Ah, não. – Draco maneou a cabeça, discordando. - Nosso namoro é recente. Tão, que Blaise e Luna nem estão sabendo.

Blaise parou o que estava falando, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá negro. Sorriu, repentinamente interessado pelo assunto.

- Você? Namorando?

Ginevra Weasley quis dar um tapa no próprio rosto. Entortou os lábios, mordendo-os. Estava nervosa. De constrangida, mesmo. Por que sentia que deveria continuar com aquela mentira? Talvez porque o herdeiro do Riddle a estivesse cortejando e porque ela estava sentindo que havia mesmo algo errado.

- Ginevra, conte para eles.

Draco era bom em mandar. Um sorrisinho canalha e uma piscadela graciosa de seus olhos cinzas foram o suficiente para Ginny assentir, engolindo o bolo de saliva.

- É verdade. Escondemos de vocês por...

- Sabia! – Luna falou, apontando para ela como se dissesse que a ruiva era culpada. – Vocês estavam sempre brigando por coisas idiotas. Sabia que era amor. – Com um biquinho, a loira riu junto com Blaise da cara dos dois.

Asthuri permaneceu inexpressivo.

- Não façam essa cara, pombinhos apaixonados.

Ginevra cruzou os braços. Draco, por sua vez, sorriu deliciado. Ele gostava de irritar. E a Weasley percebendo que ele estava gostando de tudo aquilo que ela julgava palhaçada, decidiu irritá-lo também.

- Apaixonados mesmo. Mas Draco não gosta muito de ser descoberto, sabem? – Sem vacilos na voz. Blaise riu, assentindo.

- Tá certo. Ainda estou um pouco surpreso, mas acho que já esperava.

- Fui mais rápido que você, Zabini. – É claro que o loiro não perderia a oportunidade de alfinetar.

Estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam que Asthuri roncava no sofá. Álcool agindo. A primeira a notar fora Luna, que cutucou Blaise e apontou para o homem. Este respirava tranquilamente, completamente disperso. Draco, no entanto, não quis aproveitar a oportunidade e falar o que estava acontecendo por ali para Blaise e Ginny. Se tivesse que despejar os problemas, porque ele tinha certeza que o Riddle era um, que fosse num lugar bem distante. E longe de Luna.

Ele confiava sim nela, mas... Ele não queria metê-la em algo que nem sabia o que era. Ela parecia inocente demais para notar qualquer tipo de malícia.

Como Blaise podia gostar tanto dessa esquisita, afinal?

- Asthuri. – Chamou, tocando-o de leve. Não precisou falar uma segunda vez. Os olhos grandes já estavam a espreita. – Ohha!

A pequenina elfo doméstica apareceu imediatamente.

- Leve-o a um dos quartos de hóspedes no...

- Não é necessário. Ficarei desperto. – O moreno esticou os braços. – Perdão pelo cochilo. – Olhando para a pequena orelhudinha, o moreno sorriu. Um sorriso _muito_ diferente. – Me traz um suco de abóbora, elfo.

Draco gostaria do tom. Se fosse ele a falar.

Asthuri estava _mandando_ em seus pertences. Era isso ou estava ficando preocupado demais. Ele imaginava que os dois. Não podia dar nenhuma liberdade.

- Não fale assim com a Ohha, Asthuri. Ela á apenas um elfo doméstico. – Seu tom de voz era seco e áspero. Draco tinha feições muito sérias. – Que tal alguns doces? – Levantou do sofá, estendendo a mão para a ruiva. Agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter hesitado. Pequenos deslizes gerariam enormes desconfianças.

Foram todos até a sala de jantar, que estava próxima a sala de estar. Luna sempre acompanhada de Blaise, que estava apreensivo. Ele confiava no relacionamento e na palavra do amigo Malfoy, mas não podia negar que aquela confissão deixara uma sensação esquisita.

Ginny, com as mãos apertadas nas do _namorado_, finalmente começara a reparar na decoração antiga e _cara_ da casa. Os móveis eram todos de madeira, e a cor estava próxima do tabaco. Muitos quadros davam um ar mais bonito à mansão, mas eles não se mexiam. Quadros trouxas? Estranhou um pouco. O fato é que estar ali, dentro daquele lugar, naquela atmosfera, parecia muito bom. Algo como fazer parte de uma arte. Era tudo tão limpo e belo... Artigos artísticos de primeira!

Alguns retratos eram desenhados. Idênticos. Pai e mãe do menino Malfoy em muitos deles, separados em uma mesa distante de onde olhos afoitos e maravilhados geralmente se postavam. A Wealsey, num relampejo, quis saber se tudo aquilo era algo que ele gostava. Porque se fosse, ele tinha um gosto muito apurado.

Enxergar um Malfoy como algo bom era estranho, mas familiar. Como se Gi quisesse. Como se antes já estivesse convencida, mas não pronta para admitir.

- Está dormindo? – Rugiu, olhando-a bem nos olhos. Estavam parados em frente à mesa. Todos os convidados já sentados. Percebendo que apertar o braço da moça sardenta obviamente não era uma demonstração lá muito carinhosa, aproximou o rosto do dela, roçando os narizes.

Uma grande corrente pareceu eletrizar todas as células de Ginny e ligá-las umas as outras quando a respiração controlada e morna de Draco lhe acariciou a ponta do nariz. Ele tinha um hálito diferente. Um cheiro melhor do que menta. Parecia... Melancia? Uva?

- Ginny! – Luna exclamou, olhando-a diretamente. – Senta logo.

- Agora que contaram a novidade vão ficar se esfregando por todos os cantos? – Blaise perguntou, vendo Ohha aparecer com duas tigelas grandes. Bateu os garfos na mesa. – Tentem não fazer isso enquanto eu estiver comendo. Pode ser? – Olhou para a elfo. – Ohha, essa tigela é minha sobremesa?

- Tente não falar enquanto eu estiver por perto. – Draco rebateu para o amigo, percebendo que Asthuri não gostava muito de quando ele se aproximava de Ginevra.

A elfo ficou sem graça. Sempre que interagia com alguém, era com Blaise. Mas não na frente de Seu Senhor.

- Não, Senhor Blaise. – Sorriu com os olhos, sendo admirada por Ginny e Luna.

- Senhor não, Ohha. Já conversamos sobre isso. Blaise está bom.

- Onde já se viu, tratar uma empregada dessa maneira. – Sem nenhum jeito, Asthuri empurrou seu prato e nem sequer olhou para Ohha, que apenas o serviu.

- Asthuri, nós não somos seu pai. Você mesmo sabe que ele não era dos mais educados, não é? Aqui Ohha tem direito de resposta.

A verdade é que Draco nunca deixara a baixinha responder. Gritara algumas vezes com ela, mas nunca porque ela merecera. Ele sempre estava de cabeça cheia quando a agredia. Já a agrediu. E se arrependeu, mas não falou em voz alta. Deu folga o resto da noite para a coitada, quando na verdade já era madrugada.

Ele tinha outros elfos, mas Ohha era a favorita de seus pais. E a dele. Ela era sempre _carinhosa_, e por isso todos gostavam dela. No final essa era a carência. Precisavam de atenção. Todos eles.

Luna bocejou, acordando Draco de seus devaneios.

- Vocês dormirão aqui esta noite, não? – Dirigia-se a Blaise e Luna. – Eu gostaria que vocês ficassem. Já está tarde.

Ginevra, no entanto, estava quieta. Ereta ao lado dele. Gostou de como ele defendeu a elfo. E para piorar, cada vez mais percebia que gostava de algo referente a ele. Estendeu seu prato para Ohha.

- Quero o de chocolate. – Falou baixo.

- Você parece estranha, Ginevra.

Ginny olhou para Asthuri bem devagar. Colocou seu prato de sobremesa em frente ao seu corpo quando a elfo terminou de lhe servir, sorrindo logo em seguida. Havia inventado uma boa desculpa.

- Acho que não estou bem do estômago. Não se preocupe.

- Você quer algum chá? – Draco perguntou, virando-se para olhá-la. O cenho franzido. Ginny negou com a cabeça, enchendo a colher de pavê de chocolate. – Acho melhor você não comer isso.

Draco afastou o prato de sobremesa de Ginevra, tirando-o de seu alcance. Luna sorria com a boca cheia de chocolate. Os dentes todos marrons. Sorriso de quem acha algo engraçado, e que com certeza comentará depois sobre.

- Quantos anos você tem, Luna? – Draco perguntou, assistindo sério aos risos da loira, que cada vez mais pareciam avançar para uma gargalhada sem fim.

- Draco, quantas vezes vemos você preocupado com a namoradinha? – Blaise perguntou em defesa da Lovegood, rindo também.

- Ele só está me ajudando. Vocês que são dois idiotas. – Ginny resmungou, mas na realidade estava emburrada por não poder comer doce.

- Obrigado. – O Malfoy concordou.

- Estou satisfeito.

Asthuri era totalmente inconveniente. Todos ao seu redor se calaram enquanto o prato dele era retirado da mesa por Ohha. Ele mesmo desfez o silêncio.

- Blaise, é verdade que você achou um dente de fênix?

Blaise levantou a cabeça de seu prato, exatamente como Ginevra fizera minutos atrás. Puxou uma corrente de seu pescoço, mostrando o dente com um sorrisinho discreto.

- Poxa, que legal. É uma peça e tanto, não? – O Riddle pareceu mais interessado, arrumando-se na cadeira. – Tem mais peças conquistadas?

Agora Draco estava convencido de que Asthuri não estava ali para comprar uma propriedade. Tinha a certeza de que o moreno estava planejando saber mais sobre algo que um deles possuía. O que o estava desconcentrando, era o fato do homem sempre alternar entre ele, Blaise e Ginevra. Estaria o Riddle querendo saber quem era o dono do que ele procurava? Muito provavelmente.

- Até tenho, mas acho melhor nós conversarmos amanhã. Estou com bastante sono. – Visivelmente incomodado, Blaise levantou da cadeira e sorriu para Draco. – Já sei onde devo ir. Boa noite, pessoal.

- Vou com você! – Disseram Luna e Ginny em uníssono.

- Me espere no meu quarto, Ginevra. – Draco falou, alheio aos risinhos dos amigos. Voltou-se para Asthuri. – Você é algum colecionador?

- Sim. E comprador também. – Sorriu para o Malfoy, desviando o olhar para ver Ginny subir as escadas. – Algo a me oferecer?

- Minha namorada certamente que não. – Levantando, o loiro riu e maneou a cabeça. – Lhe levarei ao seu quarto. Negócios à parte, meu caro.

_Continua..._

**N/A**: Obrigada a quem leu, embora eu ache que não foram muitos. HAUHAUAHUAHAHU Agradeço à Rafaela pela review. Aí está a pequena continuação. Nada a declarar sobre, já que não há muitas dúvidas pra eu sanar. Espero ver alguém na próxima. Até mais!


	4. Morno

**RAÍZES NEGRAS.**

_Há os que medem beleza. Há os que medem benefício. Há os que medem os dois e os que não medem nenhum. Para todos os medidores, as flores de raízes negras usam de repelir e proteger até a última pétala se desfazer._

**Esta fanfic é pós Hogwarts e poucos personagens são meus.**

**xXx**

**Capítulo 03 – Morno.**

Ginevra fora indicada por Blaise onde o quarto de Draco ficava. Especialmente porque estava desorientada, foi com Luna e o moreno até um dos quartos de hóspedes primeiro.

- Draco está esquisito. – Blaise comentou assim que Luna encostou a porta. Sentou-se na cama de lençóis claros. – Não em relação a vocês, - Olhou para Ginny, referindo-se ao repentino segredo de que a ruiva e o loiro estavam tendo um relacionamento. - mas sim em relação a Asthuri.

- Não gosto dele. E o nome que leva... Ele me deixa arrepiada de medo. – A ruiva segredou, pensando se deveria contar a verdade aos dois ou esperar entender o que Malfoy planejava.

- Não é só você. E mais do que nós, Draco está encanado. Dá pra notar. Provavelmente sabe de algo que não sabemos.

- E como você sabe, Blaise? – Luna ficou de joelhos na cama, ao lado dele. Ele olhou-a, sorrindo sem graça.

- Apenas o conheço por um longo tempo.

E com o olhar de Blaise e a certeza em sua voz, Gi concluiu que esperar entender por Draco o que estava acontecendo em volta deles era o melhor a ser decidido.

Depois de muita conversa deitados na cama, a Weasley percebeu que Blaise e Luna estavam magicamente envolvidos numa bolha separada da dela. Não estava no lugar certo. Ela não fazia parte da cena. Olhou-os.

- Estou saindo.

E para sua surpresa, eles continuaram a conversar.

Abriu a porta e a fechou sem barulhos, andando na ponta dos pés até o quarto de Draco.

- Você está quase dormindo, Luna. – O Zabini deu risada da cara sonolenta da menina. – Sério, vou parar de contar. Melhor você dormir.

- Você pode me contar se quiser. – Ela deu de ombros, encolhendo as pernas e virando para ele. Olharam-se, e logo em seguida ela bocejou. – Ok, eu estou mesmo com sono.

Blaise puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito. Ela não deixou de ficar surpresa, porque não esperava que ele fosse lhe acolher daquela forma. Não imaginava que ele seria tão ousado. Ou repentino. Ainda assim, mesmo vermelha, não se afastou. Estava gostando do contato. Estava gostando da segurança que lhe acometeu.

**xxx**

Andando por entre diversas portas, Ginny finalmente encontrou o quarto do _namorado_. Apesar de já ter sido apresentada ao cômodo por Zabini, perdia-se na imensidão do corredor. A porta era de um marrom mais escuro, e por isso sabia onde deveria entrar. Era definitivamente sombria, mas bela. Quando encostou na maçaneta, uma voz familiar brincou com seus frágeis sentidos.

- Meu quarto fica lá para trás.

Os únicos membros a se mexerem de primeira foram seus olhos, arregalados. Começou a tremelicar segundos depois. Havia escutado a voz de Tom Riddle?

- Não seja indelicado com a minha mulher, Asthuri.

Quando o Riddle virou para encarar Draco atrás dele, na ponta da escada, Ginny aproveitou para entrar no quarto "calmamente". Por pouco não bateu a porta com força. O peito subia e descia. Esfregou os olhos e colou as orelhas na madeira. Tudo que ouviu fora um arrogante:

- ... não a incomode mais.

E sentou-se num pequeno e aconchegante sofá no breu do quarto.

Draco entrou como foguete, bateu a porta e bufou. Puxou-a pelo braço até a suíte, retirando sua varinha das vestes. Ela se assustou ainda mais, mas ele a fez ficar quieta com um sinal.

Fez um feitiço abafador.

- Não pergunta. Você precisa ajudar com isso. – Draco sentou na tampa da privada, passando a mão no rosto. – Ele está atrás de algo. Eu não sei o que é, mas tenho certeza que procura por alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que está entre nós quatro. Eu, você, Luna e o Blaise. Preciso te perguntar isso: – Pausou. – De tudo o que você tem, há algo especial, com valor histórico ou econômico?

Soaria como uma piada se a situação não fosse... Peculiar. Talvez perigosa. _Provavelmente perigosa_.

- Não sei. – Ela o olhou. Encostou-se na porta. – Me perguntando assim, não consigo saber! Tenho prataria de ouro, tenho...

- Não seja imbecil, Ginevra! Eu falo de coisas de valor inestimável, seja que valor for este.

Ginny não se incomodou com seu nome sendo dito espontaneamente. Na realidade não notou. Estava interessada em retrucá-lo.

- Não tenho, Malfoy.

- Nem sei porque perguntei para você. É óbvio que não tem. – O Malfoy a olhou nos olhos, levantando o dedo indicador. – Continuaremos com isso. E ele não pode desconfiar, entendido? Vamos falar amanhã com Blaise e Luna. Preciso descobrir o que ele quer. Se for alguma riqueza da minha família, eu vou matá-lo com as minhas mãos e o sangue dele manchará minha honra. Nada sairá daqui.

Ginny ficou o encarando, notando enfim que ele estava falando realmente sério. Assentiu. Quando pudesse, seria a primeira a abandonar o barco.

**xxx**

O dia amanheceu nebuloso. O sol fraco não fazia mais que iluminar, e um casal estava sendo privilegiado pelo seu majestoso reinado.

Blaise e Luna não se encostavam, mas quase estavam encaixados. O corpo grande e musculoso de Blaise circundava o menor e esguio de Luna. Ela estava acordada.

Estar tão perto de Blaise lhe mexia com os hormônios, mas inevitavelmente mexia também com seu coração. Era uma sensação diferente. Levantou da cama bem devagar, levando consigo a sua varinha. Nada de escovas. Magia lhe pentearia os cabelos e escovaria seus dentes.

Não demorou para que ele lhe chamasse. A voz estava baixa e séria, como sempre. Mas ela sabia que quando saísse do banheiro o encontraria sorrindo. Assim aconteceu.

- Você sabia que Draco e Gi estavam se pegando?

Ela riu, negando com a cabeça. Encostou-se no batente da porta do banheiro.

- Ginny nem me disse.

- Acho que eles estavam com o orgulho ferido demais pra nos dizer.

Sempre soube que existia uma paixão, porque depois de tanto tempo juntos, ainda assim não se aceitavam e... Sei lá!

- É. Você tem razão.

- Vamos descer? Vou escovar os dentes. Se quiser ir na frente...

- Te espero. Daqui a pouco preciso ir pra casa. Tenho que tomar um banho.

- De Domingos, né? Tinha esquecido que era data especial.

Rindo juntos, sempre juntos, desceram minutos depois para onde alguns arrogantes resmungos eram pronunciados.

- Sirva direito. Dê aleluias que não a mando beijar minhas mãos.

- Coloque na mesa e saia. – Blaise interviu, sentando numa cadeira em frente a Asthuri e vendo a elfo sair rapidamente. Luna sentou ao seu lado. – Você não pode pensar que manda aqui, cara. Draco fica bravo pra caramba com essas coisas.

- Draco nem está aqui. – O outro homem silvou, pigarreando em seguida. – Dormiram bem?

- Eles dormiram muito bem, Asthuri.

Se o Riddle ficou incomodado com Draco descendo as escadas sorrateiramente, não demonstrou. Emendou o assunto rapidamente com um tom de voz bem calmo.

- E Ginny?

- _Ginny_? – O loiro repetiu, mostrando que chamar sua namorada por apelidos íntimos não era exatamente permitido. – _Ginevra_ está dormindo. – Aproximou-se da mesa. – E você? Dormiu bem?

- Perfeitamente. Muito aconchegante, seu quarto de hóspedes. Não me importaria de dormir ali durante um bom tempo.

Blaise ergueu a sobrancelha, entendendo completamente onde o moreno queria chegar. Olhou para Draco, que apenas exibia um sorriso lateral.

- Sente-se conosco. – Continuou o convidado, ciente de que estava soando cara de pau.

- Depois. Antes vou pegar uma bandeja com café para quando a Ginevra levantar. Sirva-se a vontade.

Deixando os três a sós, Draco rumou para a cozinha definitivamente indeciso. Será que era realmente ele o alvo? Será que ficar ali era uma espécie de estratégia?

Ele mesmo colocou o café na xícara e jogou nada cuidadosamente alguns de seus cookies favoritos num pratinho pequeno. Sua adorável elfo estendeu timidamente outro pratinho. Dentro haviam dois mistos quente. Sem nenhuma palavra agressiva ou um agradecimento, o loiro aceitou e rumou para o quarto mais devagar do que andava habitualmente.

Luna dizia:

- Minha família já foi rica, mas depois que minha mãe faleceu, meu pai desenvolveu algumas doenças e vícios. Não nos sobrou muito.

A consciência de Draco rugiu. Aos poucos o Riddle colocava cada um contra a parede, e não duvidava que dentro de pouco tempo conseguiria pressionar todos o suficiente para encontrar o que tanto buscava.

Subiu as escadas enfim e sumiu no corredor.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Ginevra totalmente torta. Estava tomando todo o espaço de sua cama.

Noite passada, quando deitaram juntos, ela lhe pediu e ele alinhou com magia vários travesseiros entre eles. Ela dormiu em minutos, mas ele demorou a pegar no sono. A presença de um Riddle o deixava inquieto.

- Ginevra. – Ele chamou, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa de madeira. Esta não estava tão perto assim da cama _como sempre esteve_.

Ela lhe respondeu com um resmungo.

- Ginevra, acorda. Pelas barbas! – Com alguns petelecos ela finalmente abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, mas ao vê-lo, pulou da cama.

- Que susto, Malfoy! – Agarrou-se ao lençol.

- Eu quem deveria dizer isso. Seu cabelo está em pé. – Apontou a bandeja e a olhou. – Ali está seu café da manhã. Use o chuveiro se quiser. Tenho camisetas na primeira gaveta.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Ginny observou a bandeja que ele lhe trouxe. Desarrumada. Ela sorriu. Seria muito pedir organização de um homem rude como Malfoy.

Levantou-se e andou até o armário. Era negro. Haviam seis puxadores. Eram seis portas. As três gavetas gigantescas ficavam abaixo. Abrindo a primeira, lá estavam as camisetas.

**xXx**

Melanie Ross pousou a vassoura em frente à lanchonete de Boss Ricca. Pomposa como sempre foi, bateu o salto e entrou no estabelecimento sorrindo. Encontrou a dona do local antes mesmo de ensaiar um sorriso maior.

- Boss! Que saudades! – Abraçou a amiga dos tempos de escola e sentiu a fragrância doce da moça.

- Mel, como você está bonita! A França te fez muito bem. – Ainda olhando uma para a outra, sorriam como se tivessem sido grandes confidentes.

- Obrigado. Você também está linda com essa barriguinha. Quantos meses?

- Seis. – Boss sorriu apaixonada, massageando a barriga logo depois. Continuou: - Quer saber do Draco, certo? Por isso está aqui.

- Não só por...

- Também por ele. Eu entendo, Mel. – Sentaram-se em volta de uma mesa, numas das cadeiras encantadas, que automaticamente se encheram de plumas protegendo-as do vento desagradável. – Ele está bem. Está mais magro, mais sombrio e mais bonito também. Fala pouco desde você sabe o quê. Anda sempre arrumado e impaciente. Tem um bar que estreou não faz tanto tempo. É o bar-referência daqui. Ainda solteiro, até onde sei. Pretende ir vê-lo?

- Será a segunda coisa que farei. A primeira será tomar café da manhã aqui com você.

Melanie era aparentemente simpática, mas não era muito paciente. Depois que conseguia o que precisava, a satisfação a fazia agir como ela mesma.

**xxx**

- Asthuri, me diz... Que tipo de imóvel pretende comprar? – Draco tomava seu suco de frutas tropicais calmamente. Blaise o olhava estranho.

- Não muito grande, mas apenas confortável. É bom estar aqui, sabe? O mundo trouxa tem ficado violento ultimamente.

- Não é uma grande novidade. Em todos os meus encontros com trouxas tive problemas.

- Eles são como nós, porém sem magia. – O tom de defesa do Riddle não escapou aos ouvidos de Blaise e Draco. Luna comia devagar, mas não os escutava.

- Eu os acho diferentes, mas não me incomodo muito. – Blaise comentou, dando de ombros e tomando também seu suco.

- Esse suco é de laranja. Laranjas daqui são todas vindas do _Brasil_. _Brasil_ é um país de trouxas.

- Eu não disse que eles são inúteis. – O Malfoy lembrou, sorrindo logo depois.

Ginevra desceu as escadas assim que seu _namorado_ terminou de falar. O loiro ficou surpreso por vê-la usando uma camiseta branca sua, que ela provavelmente achou em seu armário.

A ruiva andou até o rapaz e colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele, bocejando naturalmente.

- Perdão. Bom dia. – Falou para todos. Passou os braços bem devagar pelo pescoço do loiro até conseguir fechar as mãos em seu peito. Beijou o rosto de Draco sem muita firmeza. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas sentiu que o ato serviu para intimidar um pouco que seja o convidado da casa. Andou para perto de Luna, já que a cadeira vaga perto de Draco estava ao lado de Asthuri. – Como dormiu? – Perguntou para a loira, colocando um pouco de suco num dos copos que estavam na mesa.

- Muito bem, Gi. E você? Dormiu?

A pergunta era pervertida, e foi por isso que a ruiva desviou os olhos e acidentalmente os esbarrou em Asthuri.

- Dormi.

O moreno estava sério, mas os olhos pareciam zombar dela. Instigavam a deixá-la constrangida. O vermelho se instalou em segundos em seu rosto. Blaise teria continuado a mexer com a ruiva junto com Luna se não fosse pelo som da campainha.

A elfo não era quem recebia visitas, mas sim Draco Malfoy. A ordem fora dada por ele mesmo. Bufando, levantou-se e foi a passos bem vagarosos até a porta de madeira. Até ele chegar no portão de fora demoraria muito.

Saiu despreocupado, ainda sentindo o resquício do toque quente de Ginevra acariciar seu pescoço. Sentiu depois, o vento gelado adentrar suas roupas, e seu corpo quente colapsou por segundos. Um arrepio lhe subiu dos pés até a cabeça. Quando estava um pouco mais perto, levantou os olhos. Desejou não ter saído da cama. Melanie Ross e cinco grandes malas flutuando ao seu redor esperavam-no pacientemente.

- Draco! – Ela gritou, sorrindo abertamente. Não tinha pior hora. Naquele momento, naquela situação... Era uma péssima hora.

_Continua..._

**N/A**: Agradecida pelas reviews, meninas! Aí está mais uma atualização. Espero que estejam gostando, porque é através do comentário de vocês que arranjo vontade. Um beijo e até a próxima!


End file.
